Love in This Club
by ThatGirlB
Summary: Zoe and Queenie convince Cordelia and Misty to come out for a night of dancing at a new club the Coven was given a VIP invitation to. This is my first fic...ever...


They could feel the bass inside the club's walls while they approached the new establishment. Queenie and Zoe grin at each other saying, 'this was a good idea.' Misty is standing right behind Zoe, looking nervous and feeling slightly out of place in the shorter skirt and shimmery top Queenie insisted she wear. The Supreme had picked her outfit out with the hope that Misty might notice her. Little did she know, the swamp witch couldn't stop looking at the expanse of exposed skin.

Cordelia, standing in skin tight jeans and an essentially backless shirt, was talking to the Bouncer because the four had received VIP status for the opening night. It seemed going public with the Coven had a lot more random perks than the young women realized. Including exclusive, free entry to the newest, hottest clubs.

Misty turned to Zoe in a slight panic, "What if this don't work? I'm not sure how to dance to this…it ain't even close to Stevie…"

"It will be fine Misty, you look fantastic. You just have to…I don't know feel the music. Ask her to dance after we get a drink at the bar, yeah?" Zoe said with an endearing smile.

Queenie all the while ushering the other three women into the club. "Girl, get in there. I want to get down." Cordelia turned around, smiling at them all. "Thank you for coming with me girls. When I got the invitation, I was going to throw it out. I didn't think I'd want come."

"You think I don't know that? I feel like I had to wrestle you into it. Shoot, I saw you hovering over the recycle with it." Queenie said with a smirk.

As they made their way down the stairs, the air was thick with heat from all the bodies moving on the dance floor. "Well, to the bar?" Zoe says pulling Misty and Cordelia as Queenie scoots them from behind.

As they were pulled further into the club, Misty's eye raked up and down the smooth skin of Cordelia's skin. Growing more and more nervous the closer they got to the bar. The Supreme turned toward the swamp witch, and gave a reassuring smile as they were dragged. Misty silently hoping she didn't get caught staring at her. "Come on, Misty. This'll be fun, right?" she said once they got to the bar.

Ordering a round of shots and cocktails, the women started feeling more comfortable. Zoe and Queenie had quickly deserted them to dance, leaving the two women to their little tango of smiling and blushing at things the other would say.

"You..you maybe wanna try dancin' Miss Cordelia?" Misty yelled over to the other woman. 'Thank god, I got that out... Thought I was gon' choke on that nasty shot Zoe handed me,' she thought to herself. She was already feeling the warmth of the alcohol giving her a little more confidence.

"Oh, um, yes. I'd really like that Misty." The Supreme said as she ran her hand up Misty's arm. "Have I told you how nice you look tonight? It's different. I love how you usually dress, but this is a fun change right?" Cordelia smiled, eyes sparkling as she looked the other witch up and down.

Misty could feel the blush rise up, and thanked the dark club for concealing it. "Yeah, it was Queenie's idea…ya look real nice too Delia….I mean yer always lookin' nice, obviously, but this is sumthin' I um..I ain't never...ya look hot." The swamp witch put her face in her hands thinking, 'WHAT THE DAMN HELL WAS THAT?!'

Cordelia laughed a little, and took the flustered witch's hand away from her face. "You look hot too, Misty. Now come on I actually know some of these songs." She stated as Rihanna started playing.

_**Cause I may be bad  
But I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air  
I don't care  
I love the smell of it**_

Cordelia had turned to Misty once they reached the floor and pulled her in. "I ain't real sure how to dance to this…I told Zoe the same thing, but she didn' seem so worried." Misty said as she moved a little.

Smiling, she pulled Misty's hands to her hips, "Here just feel what I'm doing. You'll start to feel the beat. I bet you'll get the hang of it really quick," she said with a wink.

As the beat picked up Misty could feel herself getting into the song. Her hips swaying in time with the gorgeous witch in front of her. The song wove seamlessly into another as they grew closer together. The air feeling heavier the closer they danced. Cordelia suddenly twirled around, beginning a slow, seductive pace that pushed into Misty. For her part, the swamp witch felt as though she was going to melt into the floor. Her insides burning with each touch. As Cordelia's bareback pressed into her, she sucked in a sharp breath.

"This ain't no Stevie, but I sure do like dancin' with you Miss Delia," she whispered to her dance partner.

The Supreme felt her heart skip a beat, and decided to throw caution to the wind. Spinning in the younger witch's arms, she brought them face to face, grinding her hips into her counterparts slowly. "You like dancing with me?"

Gulping down air, Misty nodded her head quickly and buried her face into Delia's neck. The song switched again. The bass making her heart drop into her stomach as they ground deeper into each other. 'How long had they been out here dancing?' Misty thought.

_**Oh baby, drunk in love we be all night  
Last thing I remember is our beautiful bodies grinding up in the club  
Drunk in love**_

In the background, Zoe and Queenie leaned into the bar, nursing drinks. "Who do you think will cave first?" Zoe asked her fellow witch.

"Girl, please, Cordelia is gonna be draggin' that chick home by the end of this damn song. I bet they don't even try to find us." Queenie smirked taking a long pull from her vodka and soda. Zoe smiled to herself, admiring their handy work. The two witches had been dancing around each other since Misty burst into the school looking for sanctuary. Any time one of them ended up in a room with the two, it was like the air always filled with tension.

"Well, Kyle will owe me 10 bucks. He said there was no way this plan was going to work." Zoe stated, happily thinking about her boyfriend. He and Myrtle were babysitting the young students for the evening. Myrtle had been all too accommodating when Queenie and Zoe revealed their idea. She had given them her blessing quickly, almost desparately. "My dear girls, it would be ever so wonderful to bring those two turtledoves together at last. I have been positively beside myself waiting for them to see how wonderful their love story is."

Back on the floor the two witches felt completely lost within one another. Sweat making them slick against each other. Both lost in the pure ecstasy of skin to skin contact.

_**We be all night,  
And everything alright  
No complaints from my body, so fluorescent under these lights**_

"Misty?" Cordelia exhaled hotly.

Running her nose up along the Supreme's collar bone, she stuttered a breath, "Delia?"

"I need to take you home. I need you. Please." Cordelia whispered in her ear as they ground harder, slower together. These were not questions. They were not pleas. They were quiet demands.

In that moment, both realized what was happening. In an instant, the need was palpable. Their blood pulsed hard, desperately. The love they felt for one another went beyond. The music making their souls sing to one another. 'Take me, I was made for you,' it said.

In a moment of bravery, Misty brought her lips to Cordelia's. If they had not been consumed before, they surely were now. As lips caressed one another. There was no way in heaven, hell, or any realm they would even be separated.

"Please…please…don't let me go…I never want to be without you." Cordelia whispered to Misty when they broke apart.

Grabbing her Supreme's hand, Misty led her out of the club to the muggy New Orleans heat. "God, Delia. I thought it was just me. I thought I might be alone in this..I can't even think what ta' call this," the swamp witch stated looking deep into her soulmate's eyes.

"It's us. I think this must be a prophecy… I feel as though I was written into existence for you." Cordelia said, looking down, worried she was reading too deeply into the connection she felt.

"I was made for you. I know it." Misty whispered reverently. "Now, take me home. I can't be away from ya any longer."

_**Drunk in love….**_


End file.
